


Mexico Part Dos

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, Some Plot, Witches, kira and malia totally love each other, like there's a little fluff, losers in love, they //worry// about each other, witches are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop the car!” Malia shouts, Kira startles and presses down hard on the breaks in the middle of the road.</p>
<p>“Malia, what the hell?” Kira asks eyes wide in confusion. </p>
<p>“Someone was watching us, there behind those trees, something is in the woods” Malia explains with a deep frown. She promptly ditches her seat belt and bolts out of the card towards the direction of the woods.</p>
<p>“MALIAAAA!” Kira exclaims struggling to get her own seat belt off. She shuts off the car and quickly shoots Scott a text. She’d yelled at her to come back, but it was a little too late, Malia had disappeared into the woods. </p>
<p>This is Mexico all over again, Kira thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico Part Dos

**Author's Note:**

> Jade requested on tumblr; malira + "if you die, i'm going to kill you" and well this was the outcome. :)

Witches.

Witches were an actual thing and one was currently residing in the preserve, wreaking havoc all over Beacon Hills. (Okay, havoc was a little too much of a strong word to describe her shenanigans, mischief was more like it) Still, she was making people’s life a living nightmare, and she had to go.

Kira was still very much new to the whole supernatural world thing, and of course the existence of witches took her by surprise. She had no clue they existed, and apparently neither did anyone in the pack. 

They had no insight as to how to run her out of town, or get her to just stop ruining people’s lives long enough to ask her to leave (because Scott insisted, there was no need of killing anyone if they could just talk to her and kindly ask her to leave) but if it came down to it; killing her was still a big whole mess of question marks.

-

“Stop the car!” Malia shouts, Kira startles and presses down hard on the breaks in the middle of the road.

“Malia, what the hell?” Kira asks eyes wide in confusion. 

“Someone was watching us, there behind those trees, something is in the woods” Malia explains with a deep frown. She promptly ditches her seat belt and bolts out of the card towards the direction of the woods.

“MALIAAAA!” Kira exclaims struggling to get her own seat belt off. She shuts off the car and quickly shoots Scott a text. She’d yelled at her to come back, but it was a little too late, Malia had disappeared into the woods. 

This is Mexico all over again, Kira thinks.

-

Kira stumbles through the woods desperately trying to find Malia who’s phone keeps going to voice mail. That’s really not a good sign. 

“Where the hell are you, Malia” Kira whines, her heart beating wildly in her chest, mostly out of panic. Malia is too rash sometimes and she could get hurt, she thinks she’s invincible and really she’s not.

“I’m right here” Malia says suddenly next to her making her jump in place, an embarrassing squeaky noise escaping her lips.

“Why?!” Kira exclaims palm pressed to her chest, “why, why must you always do you the run head first into danger thing? Why?” she asks breathing heavily. 

“We’ve been tracking this thing for two weeks now, I wasn’t about to let her escape” Malia explains.

“Yeah, okay, but have you ever even dealt with a witch before?” Kira asks raising an eyebrow, “what if you’d made her angry and she’d have placed a curse on you? What if she’d pissed you off and you’d tried to attack and she’d have-” Kira chokes a little and takes a deep breath. “She could have killed you for all you know, and I wouldn’t have been there to help you”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t think” Malia apologizes. She hates it when Malia worries this way, it makes her heart feel weird and she feels like she can’t breathe. 

She hates it.

-

Kira gets a text from Scott telling them to stay put, but Malia is having none of it.

“I can smell her, Kira. The trail is fading fast, I’m not going to stand here and wait for them” Malia tells her.

“Okay, okay fine, but I’m telling Scott I tried to stop you” Kira harrumphs following Malia further into the woods.

“Like he’ll believe that” Malia snorts. 

“Shut up” Kira says, misplacing her foot and tripping over a tree root.

“Oh my god, are you okay” Malia asks biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

“This is all your fault, I can’t see anything” Kira groans taking Malia’s helping hand.

“I can see quite fine” Malia gloats flashing Kira her blue eyes.

“Yeah, well all I see is darkness upon darkness, this sucks” Kira says.

“Come on, I think we’re getting close” Malia replies. Kira is about to protest, when she feels Malia slip her hand around hers tugging her along, which is how they end up walking hand in hand through the woods while searching for a witch.

-

The plan had been to track down the witch to her lair, or nest, or wherever it was that she was currently squatting. The plan was definitely not to get their asses captured by her.

It was completely accidental.

They’d watch her from between some bushes as she walked into this sort of den between two trees. If they weren’t have been looking hard enough, they would have totally missed it.

Then Kira had gone and stumbled out of the cover of their bushes, causing the witch to whip her head in their direction.

She stopped dead in her tracks flashing them an eerie predatory smile, and sauntered over towards them.

“What do we have here? The little fox and her coyote companion, well isn’t that cute. Didn’t your parents ever warn you that it’s dangerous to roam around the woods at this time of night” the witch says in an biting tone. She then throws her head back cackling manically, the sound shakes Kira to her very core.

Malia however, she gets angry. She knows when she’s being mocked, and she’s not particularly fond of it.

With a growl, she’s hurling herself at the witch, claws at the ready. She doesn’t make it too far, with a smirk on her face and a flick of her wrist, the witch is tossing Malia towards a tree. It cracks under the impression of Malia’s body, which falls with a thud to the ground.

Kira tries to make a run for it in the direction Malia was thrown, but the witch clucks her tongue, and roots Kira to her spot.

“Ah, ah, ah little fox. If you knew what was good for you, you’d stay right where you are” the witch says icily.

“Leave her alone!” Kira screams watching the witch walk towards Malia who’s now trying to struggling to get up. 

“Hush now” comes a reply, and Kira’s being pulled to the ground by some kind of gravitational anonymity, unable to move not one single muscle.

It’s strong, but not strong enough.

Kira focuses all her strength and calls on her fox for help. Her eyes flash golden, and she’s standing up breaking whatever spell the witch had on her. Whipping her sword belt out, she runs aiming straight for the witch’s back.

She’s a little too slow, and as the witch leaps out of the way, Kira only manages to graze her shoulder.

“You little bitch” the witch bites out staring at her shoulder in utter disbelief. The witch squares her shoulders and starts walking towards Kira who’s prepared to swing again, but this time there’s something curling around her neck.

It’s a tree vine, and it’s curling around so fast, Kira barely has enough time to drop her sword so that she can use both hands to pull at the tree. Her feet leave the ground, and she knows she’s being pulled upwards.

“Let her go!” Malia screams jumping onto the witch’s back, clawing at her shoulders and causing her to wail in pain.

“ENOUGH!” the witch screams, “I’ve had enough of you two”. Shaking Malia off, her concentration wavers and Kira’s slipping out of the vine’s hold only to fall hard to the ground, bumping her head on a giant rock.

Her senses fog up, and she’s slipping into the darkness. The last thing she thinks she hears is Malia screaming her name.

-

When Kira comes too, she faintly hear voices.

“Derek, is she okay?”

“I think she’s fine, she’s just unconscious”

Someone’s jostling her and there’s a sharp pain on the left side of her head.

“Kira, Kira wake up! If you die, I am going to kill you. Do you understand that?” 

Malia. That’s definitely Malia.

“I think she’s coming too”

That’s Derek.

“That’s just not right” Kira murmurs, blinking open her eyes.

“Hey, welcome back” Derek says softly. “You had us all really worried” he tells her with a smile.

“Ugh, you idiot, why did you go after her” Malia asks, she can see the tears brimming in her eyes. “She could have killed you” 

“Yeah, I could say the same to you” Kira sasses back, trying to sit up.

“I think what Malia means to say is that she’s happy you’re okay” Stiles supplies from behind Derek.

“Shut up, Malia knows what she means, and Malia knows what she said” Malia grumbles.

“C’mon” Derek tells Stiles, who’s about to say something but just closes his mouth and let’s himself be pulled away by Derek. They walk away, leaving Kira and Malia alone. She can hear Scott asking if Kira is okay.

“I’m sorry” Kira whispers.

Malia doesn’t say anything, just pulls Kira to her chest in a crushing hug.

“You can’t do that again” Malia tells her after a while.

“Yeah, well, that’s like asking you to think before you do anything stupid. It doesn’t quite work out now does it” Kira replies.

“I’ll work on that, just- just promise me not to ever do that again” Malia says desperately.

“I’ll try my best” Kira answers with a smile. 

They both know it’s a lie, but it’s enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoy writing Kira and Malia's characters for some reason, I don't know. But this was super fun to write and I hope anyone reading this enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you ever wanna come chat with me, or request a fic [here](http://tommysmerlin.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.


End file.
